Sonic: New Age
by RefractionIX
Summary: Set a good while after the main Sonic series, a new evil awakens and begins to take shape. This calls for a new band of heroes, but they are coming up against a force far beyond anything they were expecting...


Sonic: New Age

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything affiliated, all rights are reserved by Sega. This story borrows several different ideas from Sonic and even locations from the various games, though none of the original characters are present. This is set hundreds of years after the era of Eggman and things have been peaceful for a very long time, until another human gains the power and knowledge to wreak havoc upon the entire world, which generates the need for another set of heroes.**

Chapter One

Sweat, blood, tears. These were what made a work successful, he had always been taught. Effort, strain, one's own soul and blood being poured into the work of art. And yet here this was, a jade statue sitting before him. Once a block of jade no smaller than his fist, but with the snap of a finger and a flick of his imagination, a catlike jade statue that was perfect in every way. No cracks, no blemishes, every detail so vivid, so precise! The man marveled at the creation before him! It was so majestic, so glorious, a marker of his successes in life. And all of this had been done without the fabled power of the long lost Chaos Emeralds. No, he did not need such worthless trinkets and knick-knacks. Who would with this kind of power at their disposal? It was amazing!

"Doctor Zerin, what are you doing?!" a voice shouted. Of course they would find him and disapprove, of course they would see this as a worthless endeavor, or misguided. How could they understand? The tall man turned to a team of scientists, escorted by members of G.U.N, armed with assault rifles.

One pointed his rifle at the doctor and said, "You are to come with us! Resist arrest and you will be terminated with extreme prejudice!" Zerin just smiled, his wrinkled old face slowly restoring itself to youth with another simple thought.

"And why would you want to stop me? I have the power to alter the world for the greater good! Think of the possibilities that this power possesses!" the now youthful man stated, holding his arms aloft. "But then you probably want the power for yourselves, don't you? To 'study' it, to abuse it, to make sure that you can rule the world! And instead, I took it. I took it for myself and made it mine to use!" The safeties were clicked off of the rifles and the team took aim, with the scientists ducking and covering their ears.

Zerin just growled. The ground in front of him morphed into a wall before him, made of steel as the gunfire started. He turned and ran to a vent, tearing it off of the wall and diving inside. He could hear the alarms going off now. Clearly, G.U.N hadn't thought that he would have gained the power enough to resist their termination or arrests. Now it was too late. He had more than the power to undertake the task before him!

He broke through the vents into a hallway where he started running with his now strong, youthful body towards the hangar bays. All he would have to do was get into a machine and take it out of the hangar bay and he would be gone, just like that! The doors on at the far ends of the hangar bay opened up, with personnel shouting for the people there to drop to the floor. "Too late, fools!" he shouted, tearing open a cockpit with his bare hands using the power of his elements. Now, he connected himself to the control panel. So simple! The ship simply took off and flew out without him having to know the controls. The hangar door would have been a problem, but not for...well, almost. He felt exhausted after opening those giant doors, barely able to maintain control of the ship. He just focused on steering straight, his hair blowing in the wind.

"And now...I'm here..." he murmured, looking out across the ocean. "This...this...oh my gosh..." he muttered, his eyelids drooping. "Why am I so blasted tired?!" he asked, shaking his head and groaning as he kept himself focused. "This is...outragous! This power should be infinite!" he murmured again, feeling nauseous now. He saw the mainland coming. He formed a cocoon out of the metal and slipped out of consciousness. He didn't remember what happened after that, only that he found himself staring up at the night sky.

"They...didn't think to chase me, did they? Or did they just not find me?" he asked himself, looking around. There was definitely a clear trail where he had impacted on the mainland out here on this empty beach. His cocoon had shattered open at the top. How that had happened was beyond him, there was nothing that had gone over. Perhaps it had been bombed? He slowly stood, realizing that it had stopped just before some rocks.

He turned to the sea, the waves coming in and crashing on the beach. It was lovely to hear, the soothing breeze, the smell of something charred, probably part of the cocoon that had been burned in their attempt to break it open and destroy him. He felt rejuvenated and now he realized that he would have to manage this power of his. He smirked as he looked around him before getting an idea. He knew where he was going to hide, the one place they would never suspect. He stepped down and then said, "Now, it's time to put this power to use. It's time to make this world a better place, and do it permanently. No longer is there going to be imperfection..." he started before blinking, confused. Had he really thought that? Had those thoughts been his? That didn't sound right. But they were simply too good to resist, the thought of purifying the world! He shook his head, that was a thought for later, after he had made machines to do his work. It was time for the world to realize his vision!

**Short chapters for this one. My main plan is to give nice short chapters daily, as opposed to trying to get something working pushed out a week, to try it for once. If you guys want weekly updates, I'll give longer chapters instead. Let me know in the reviews what you want and let's see if we can't get a story going here. **


End file.
